dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Convergence: Adventures of Superman Vol 1 2
| NextIssue = - | Quotation = Are you really trying to attack me with an overgrown pocket knife? | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = A horde of Phantom Zone inmates gang up on Superman and Supergirl. As Kal and Kara fight them off, Lucius Fox manages to open a portal to bring them back to Gotham, but they have to hurry. Supergirl intends to push her cousin through the portal and stay to block the dimensional rift off, but Superman shoves her through the portal first, and stays within the Zone to hold the inmates back. Somewhere else, the animals of the Kamandi's world decide to invade Gotham and kill all humans. Kamandi and his allies observe the scene while hiding, wondering how to stop them. Back on the Batcave, Kara refuses to give up Kal, although Lucius tries to talk her out of going back to the Zone. Supergirl finds a Batrope left for Batman. Quickly she snatches the grappling gun up, shoots at her cousin, reels Superman in through the portal and destroys the makeshift Projector before the Phantom Zoners can get out. When Superman complains that she should have left him behind, Supergirl points out that he would have done the same for her. Lucius interrupts their conversation to warn them about the army of intelligent, talking, armed animals tearing up Gotham. General Symian, the leader of the animal army, is trying to lure the champion human out of hiding by creating as much havoc as possible. Kamandi decides to face up to Symian to keep him busy, but he loses. Symian is about to kill him when Supergirl comes along and punches Symian across the street. Superman scoops Kamandi up and the heroes fly away. The animal army of the Kamandi world mass-attacks Superman and Supergirl, but they are not a challenge for two Earth-One Kryptonians. Realizing they are outmatched, General Symian orders to detonate bombs around Gotham City as a way to delay them as he gets ready his ultimate weapon. Kal and Kara let the army's leaders escape while they rescue people. Afterwards, Kamandi meets them again, and the three heroes come up with a plan. Kamandi starts talking about the stories recorded by the ancient texts of his world, and Supergirl cuts him off quickly before he can tell Superman she would die as fighting the Anti-Monitor. Kara remembers the visions she watched in the Phantom Zone narrating her life and her death in battle, and tries to get used to the idea that her fate is sealed. Kal notices she looks frightened and anxious and asks what is going on. She comes out with a transparent excuse. Kal states he isn't buying her story, but Kara replies she's sticking to it. As per their plan, both cousins pretend to be knocked unconscious when the Kamandi army attacks again and Superman lets himself be captured. Symian reveals his secret weapon: an ancient unused nuclear missile. Then both cousins reveal it was all a ruse. Superman picks the warhead and flies far away while Supergirl defeats Symian and his army easily. Both cousins say goodbye to Kamandi and their ally and friend leaves. Then Kal asks his cousin again why she has been hovering over him for days like she never has before, and he also asks if there is something she is not telling him. Kara replies she just doesn't want him to die. Suddenly an earthquake hits Kamandi's New York City. Wondering if that seism is connected with their victory, the cousins decide to take the fight to the entity responsible for the present conflict. | StoryTitle2 = Divergence: Martian Manhunter | Synopsis2 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * **General Symian Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Epiphany Other Characters: * * ** ** Three unnamed astronauts ** Other unnamed personnel * Superman Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * NASA Lunar Lander | Notes = * "Divergence: Martian Manhunter" is an eight-page "special sneak peek" promoting Martian Manhunter (Volume 4). It was also released separately as a free digital comic. It can be read here: DC Sneak Peek: Martian Manhunter. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Review in Supergirl Comic Box Commentary }}